


Your Lips For Lunch

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Making Out, YukJaem, cause they make out in front of friends, hyuck and mark are mentioned, lowkey exhibitionism, they make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Jaemin had a sucky day and Yukhei knew just the way to make him feel better.





	Your Lips For Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> shocklingly not edited at all uwu

Jaemin’s day so far had sucked. He had forgotten his jacket at home and almost missed the bus when he realised it was too cold to not bring a jacket and had ran back to get it.

 

He had also forgotten to do the english essay due today and his teacher had only barely given him the chance to hand it in the next day.

 

As if that wasn’t enough he had forgotten to bring lunch and lunch money and was currently dreading sitting down in the cafeteria with his friends.

 

“You look half dead.” He pressed himself between Yukhei and Jisung ignoring the whines of the younger.

 

“I’m pretty sure I am half dead Hyuck.” He signed as he laid his head on Yukhei’s shoulder, the older wrapping his arm around his waist immediately. 

 

“You okay, babe?” Yukhei kissed the top of his head as he nuzzled him even closer, Jaemin’s eyes fluttering closed for a couple of seconds. Jaemin only hummed as an answer but wasn’t shocked when Yukhei didn’t believe him.

 

“Have you forgotten lunch?” He nodded against Yukhei’s shoulder as he stared absentmindedly at Donghyuck and Mark eating in front of him.

 

“You can have some of my food if you want? I know you don’t really like salads but I already finished the rest earlier.” His eyes scanned Yukhei’s food as he straightened up again, no longer leaning on his shoulder. He continued to watch the food as he saw Yukhei take his fork from the salad to his mouth. His lips slightly sucking on it.

 

“Yuk?” It was Yukhei’s turn to hum and look over at Jaemin. They kept eye contact for a couple of seconds before Yukhei put his fork down and gripped Jaemin’s waist.

 

As if on second nature Yukhei flipped him onto his lap and had one arm around his waist and the other on Jaemin’s left thigh. Jaemin’s hands both holding onto Yukhei’s shoulders.

 

“What’s up, baby?” Jaemin knew he was pouting and hearing Yukhei talk in a sulking voice to him only made him pout more. They both knew what he wanted.

 

“Kiss me.” He bounced a little in Yukhei’s lap as he tried to act cute. The older only smiling at him before moving his hand from his thigh to his neck and smashing their lips together.

 

Jaemin’s eyes fell shut as their lips touched. His fingers digging deeper into Yukhei’s shoulder as Yukhei’s hand started drawing circles on his waist.

 

Jaemin could still hear the chatter from the other students and he could definitely hear his own friends asking them to please stop but when he felt Yukhei’s hand that was on his neck earlier now squeeze his thigh he shut them out completely. Solely focusing on Yukhei’s body and kisses.

 

Soon the closed mouth kisses turned into full on making out. Yukhei’s tongue swiping over his teeth a couple times before diving deeper. He tasted like salad and beef but also something so Yukhei that Jaemin couldn’t explain it.

 

Both of Yukhei’s hands found their way to Jaemin’s hips as Jaemin wrapped his arms tighter around Yukhei’s neck. Small whimpers escaping his lips when Yukhei gripped his hips harshly.

 

Jaemin could only feel Yukhei in moments like these. In moments when they are so caught up in the way their lips play with each other and how their bodies can’t stop touching. Jaemin could hardly tell the bench was underneath his knees.

 

They separated only for a second to breathe before Yukhei started sucking on his neck. He tried to bite his lips not to moan but it didn’t work well. His eyes now open as he looked at all the other students eating lunch around them. Only a few focusing on them.

 

When Yukhei bit the junction between his neck and shoulder his hand flew to his hair and gripped it with all his might. A loud moan had left his mouth at that.

 

“Yuk…” He whined again, the same bouncing and the same voice as earlier. Yukhei this time knowing what he wanted immediately and connected their lips again.

 

Jaemin pulled on Yukhei’s hair as the older continued to bruise his hips and lips. Small muffled moans coming from both of them as they only payed attention to each other.

 

Yukhei smelled of sweat from gym class but Jaemin couldn’t get enough of his scent. Everything about Yukhei was addicting. Whenever Yukhei smelled of sweat the back of Jaemin’s mind would wish he had seen the older all drenched in sweat.

 

His lips were soft and big and Jaemin never wanted to let them go. Even after having bit them and sucked on them Yukhei’s lips were soft and perfect. Jaemin bit down on his bottom lip again hearing Yukhei let out a deep moan. His chest swelling in pride and his stomach tingling in excitement. 

 

He was just about to do it again when Yukhei pulled him away. They looked each other in the eye as they both gasped for air. Jaemin first now noticing how out of breath he was.

 

“You feeling better?” Yukhei’s lips were bruised and red and his hair was a mess, but Jaemin had never seen anything more attractive. He leaned down and rested his head on the olders shoulder. Giving his neck a small peck.

 

“Maybe after this…” He started licking Yukhei’s neck slowly as he savoured the salty taste of his sweat. Yukhei’s breath was coming out in shudders and small growls scraped up his throat as Jaemin worked well on his neck.

 

Soon he started sucking instead of just licking. A smirk appearing on his face when Yukhei jolted when he suddenly bit down on his neck lightly. It disappeared quickly when Yukhei started ripping his button up from his pants.

 

“What are you doing?” His lips grazed Yukhei’s skin as he spoke and they were soon on his neck again. Back to sucking and biting.

 

“Just want to get a better grip.” He continued to pull at his shirt until it was finally all out. Quickly snaking his hands underneath the shirt to feel him even closer.

 

“Stop, it’s embarrassing.” Jaemin could feel his entire back being exposed to his friends but Yukhei didn’t seem to care as he only chuckled and hugging him closer.

 

“I like this.” He only answered by finally leaning away from the olders neck to kiss his lips instead. Both of them smiling into the kiss.

 

“Na Jaemin! Wong Yukhei! What do you think you’re doing?” They both jumped slightly at one of the teachers boisterous voice. Yukhei quickly trying to pull Jaemin’s shirt down again, but it was too late.

 

“Both of you to the principal's office, now!” All their friends laughed as Jaemin shimmied off Yukhei’s legs and walked towards the hallway, Yukhei close behind him.

 

“I know we got in trouble and all, but I’d totally do that again.” Jaemin only elbowed him in the stomach as a wide grin spread across his face at Yukhei’s words. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/yukjaemrenjen) come talk to me i really do like talking and i post a lot about (no)renmin and nct generally lol
> 
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them i also like when people just give me ideas for fic or are just soft just leave anything there and it will make my day
> 
> ive been going through a hard time lately so im sorry if my writing is lacking or anything seems off but im trying to get better,, i even finally went to the doctor and talked about it and is finally getting help haha  
> but yeah,, im sorry if it lacks or anything


End file.
